Ghost, human or both?
by littlebixuit
Summary: A bit "Danny Phantom" feeling: What happens, when one member of our beloved crime-solving gang turns half-human half-ghost?... review, please!
1. Chapter 1

_This is a story I thought longer of writing it._

_It's a bit "Danny Phantom" feeling.... well, what will happen if one member of our beloved crime-solving gang will turn half-ghost half-human?_

_Eh.. yeah, that's it._

_Read._

* * *

I stumble. Fall.

Fast, I get up again. Well, where'd that ghost went? I just hope not after me.

I look around, I'm alone, we split up while running away from that creep, not even Scooby is with me.

Concentrating on hearing if something's or someone's around, I short hold my breath.

No one there.

Phew.

I walk some steps, I've got not the bit of a clue where I am.

"Looks like you're the one." a dark voice suddenly says.

"ZOINKS!" if I only could see something! "W-what do ya mean?"

"I hoped it would be that girl with the glasses, but, okay, then it'll be you."

Velma? What's that guy talking about? "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see."

Haha, funny. I can't see anything. Wait, what's that sound? Something electronic is getting started, I'd say. But what?

Hey, what's that green light? It's getting brighter. It's... a laser?

It shoots on me. I don't feel anything. Wait, that hurts! Ouch! Everything's getting black. I hear someone screaming. Is it me? I dunno. I get unconscious. What's that light? I feel nothing but pain.

Then, everything's finally black.

* * *

Velma is walking through some corridors, searching for the other members of Mystery Inc.

Suddenly, she hears a loud scream. A horrible scream. A painful scream. She wants to hold her hands over her ears, when she suddenly recognize the voice.

It's Shaggy's voice.

Velma freezes. She had heard him scream very often, but never like this. Shaggy screams always when he's scared, of course. But this is no scream he makes because he's scared. This is a scream he makes, because he's in pain. Deep pain. Heavy pain. Harsh pain.

Velma moves without thinking, she runs to the place where the scream comes from. Came from, it has stopped. Suddenly, there's someone else, she crashes into some figures.

"Velma!" she has crashed into Daphne and Fred.

"D-did you heard that, too?"

"Yeah. We gotta get to Shaggy."

They run toward the place together. Finally, they come to a little warehouse.

After a short time, they see Shaggy lying on the floor.

"He- he's not...?" Daphne couldn't speak it out. Fred walks over to Shaggy and feels for his pulse.

"No. He's just uncon- huh?" he says when he suddenly notices something.

"What the..." he begins to say, when Daphne and Velma, who had come over to him, see, what had baffled him.

Shaggy's hair wasn't brown anymore. It was raven-black.

* * *

When I wake up, my whole body's hurting.

"Ouch!" I mumble and open my eyes to see Velma, Daphne and Fred staring at me with confused faces. When they look into my now open eyes, they're even more confused.

"Shaggy? What -" Velma begins, when we hear fast footsteps.

"Raggy!" Scooby comes around an edge and runs over to me, to lick my face. "Rhy'd rou ream?"

"I screamed?" I ask. So it was me, I've heard.

"Yeah. Loud and scary, as you were in deep pain." Fred says.

"Well, probably because I was in deep pain and- why are you all staring at me baffled like this?" I ask and sit up.

"Look by yourself." Daphne says and gives me a little mirror.

I look into it.

"HUH?" I know, that doesn't sounds very clever, but what would you say, when you wake up and your hair is suddenly raven-black and your eyes are bilious green? "Um... well, that's weird."

"Rotally."

"Shaggy, what happened? We all heard you scream painfully."

"Well, by running away from that ghost, I came here and then there was suddenly this creepy voice, saying something about me and that I'm the one now, also if he hoped that it would be that girl with the glasses, I think he meant you, Velma, and then there was this sound like something electronic would warm up and suddenly some green laser or so shoot on me... well, it has hurt extremely, so I screamed, that'd be the scream you guys heard and went unconscious after that."

They look worried at me.

"Whatever that green laser was, I'd say it changed something." Fred said and gives me a hand to stand up. I grab for it, but my hand simply walks through his. In fact, my hand's missing!

"Whoa! Where's my hand?" I say and with that, my hand's there again.

I look at my hand.

"You saw that, too, didn't you?" I ask the guys. Everyone nods, to puzzled to say something.

I shake my head. "Ooookaaay.... something here is really, really strange." I grab Fred's hand, now my hand doesn't goes through it and I can stand up.

I still look at my hand. Then, an idea pops up in my head. What if...? I've got to try it.

The others look even more worried at me, when I stare on my hand, fully concentrated on it.

"Shaggy? Are you al- " Velma begins to say, when my hand gets invisible. Everyone's jaw drops. I kneel down and touch the floor with my invisible hand. I can feel it and I can lay my hand on it like always. Then, I concentrate once more and my hand gets also intangible and I can reach through the floor.

"Raggy?" The gang is staring at me, or, better, through me, because my whole body plus clothes are now invisible.

"Whoops." I say, stand up and concentrate on getting visible again. Somehow, something more happens, there's a little green light. I dunno what exactly happens.

"You think, you're back to normal now?" Daphne asks.

"Huh?" What does she mean?

"Your hair and your eyes are brown again." Velma informs me.

"Oh." There's another idea in my head. I concentrate once more, there's another green light and I can tell by the look on the gang's faces, that my hair and eyes changed again. I try it and spot, that I can change from one to the other always.

After several tries, I also spot, that I can turn invisible and intangible always, with both forms of me.

Noticing, that the gang's still looking wide-eyed at me, I stop trying.

"Well, looks like we've got a new mystery, huh?" I say and smile a bit.

* * *

_Mh... I really don't know what I think of that by myself._

_Well, anyway, what do you think?_

_littlebixuit_


	2. Chapter 2

_Next chapter!_

_I felt like writing it now, so I... um... well, wrote it now. Sounds logic, doesn't it? (I know, I wrote the first chapter in present, but i can't like this, so I went over to write past again... also if they things from Shaggy's POV will still be in present, I think. you'll find out by reading)_

**(i forgot that in the first chapter....)I don't own Scooby or anything that has to do something with him. Well, except for that t-shirt with him, the gang and the Mystery Machine, I bought for me some time ago (I love that shirt xD).**

* * *

Back in Mystery Inc.'s headquarter, Velma and Shaggy were sitting in the lab.

They had searched for clues in the warehouse, but the guy with the creepy voice had been pretty fast and had left no clue, he had also removed the machine that had caused the laser.

Now Velma made a few tests with Shaggy, who was turning intangible and invisible from time to time without control over it. Sometimes just a part from him changed and sometimes his whole body. Interestingly, his clothes always changed with him, so they were also intangible or invisible from time to time, but never went through his body if he went intangible or were invisible if he wasn't.

"I really should learn to control this." he said, while being half stuck in the floor.

"I know you hate this, but I think I have to get a blood sample from you. Best if I'd get one from both... forms of you." Velma said while pulling him out of the floor.

"If you have to. Ya know, it's not that bad to... be able to do this crazy things, it's just, when they get out of my control, it's really getting on my nerves." Shaggy said while concentrating on making his left arm visible again. "And, I guess, it wouldn't be bad to know what exactly is happening with me."

Velma took a blood sample from him in his normal form, then Shaggy changed to his black-haired form and Velma took another sample from him.

"How does it feel?" she suddenly asked him, while a computer was analysing the samples.

"Huh?"

"How does it feel, when you're intangible and go through something solid?"

"In fact, it doesn't feel different then when you or me move an arm through the air."

"Mmh... interesting."

"How's that interestin?"

"I don't know... I just thought, you would feel it, if you'd move through something."

"Well, if you could do it, too, you'd see- " he suddenly interrupted himself and walked over to her, smiling.

"Shaggy?"

"Wait, I want to test something."

"What?"

"Just...,like, trust me."

"Um... okay."

Shaggy grabbed her hand and walked over to the door. He concentrated on getting intangible, but without falling through the floor or letting Velma's hand fall through his own and slowly stretched one arm through the door. He continued walking through the whole door and wasn't really surprised, when he could pull Velma with him, through the door. He looked at him, her jaw dropped.

"How...?"

"Ya know, I thought, since I can take my clothes with me, why not other people?"

"Sounds logic." she said and stretched her arm through the door again. They went back into the lab. "Do you think you can do more? I mean, more than being intangible and invisible and.... swapping your hair and eye color?"

"I dunno. I think I'll probably find it out sooner or later, if it is like you said, won't I?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, probably."

"You need me for more tests or can I go now? Scooby challenged me to another round Mario and I, like, have to shoot him." he said and formed a pistol with one hand, pretending to shot someone imaginary.

Right at that time, a little green glowing energy ball shot out of his finger, flying inches along near Velma's face and leaving a burning mark on the wall behind her.

Now, both jaws dropped.

"A-are you alright?" Shaggy asked Velma, feeling guilty for nearly shooting her.

"Yeah. Looks like you just found a new... power."

Shaggy looked at his hand. While concentrating again on it, he thought about, how often he had concentrated on something today. It took him two seconds to do what he had wanted. Another little green ball appeared, but this time, Shaggy let it flew over his hand, made it bigger and smaller and moved it a bit. By closing his hand, it disappeared. He opened his hand again, concentrated short and the little ball was there again.

"Hey! That makes fun!" Velma rolled her eyes. Fittingly, super powers had to hit the one member of the game, who'd play with them.

She watched Shaggy, who now changed to his normal hair and eye colors and tried to make energy balls.

"Well, that's one thing I can't do while I look like always." he said and changed to his other form to play with an energy ball again.

Velma heard the computer peeping, he had done his analyse of the blood samples.

She pressed the print button and waited for the results to come out of the printer.

"What the- " she had fast looked over the sheet of paper and ran past Shaggy to call the gang together.

"Velma? Velma, what's wrong?" Shaggy ran after her, simply walking through every door instead of opening them.

They reached the living room together, where Fred, Daphne and Scooby were watching TV. They looked up, a bit confused because Shaggy walked through the door to join them.

"What's wrong?"

"Shaggy.. you... something changed your DNA."

"And that's bad, because..?"

"Well, I'm not sure if something's really bad about this, but the change of your DNA is... strange."

"Why? What has changed?"

"Shaggy, about the half of your DNA is normal, human, but the other half... I don't know what it really is, what happened there, but... one word. Ectoplasm."

"You mean, the stuff that- "

"That ghost supposedly are made with."

"So..."

"So you're half a ghost."

* * *

_Yeah... I know, this chapter isn't very exciting or something like this, but I wanted to have a chapter in which they find out a bit about what has happened with Shaggy._

_Apps: Review, please._

_Me: What Apps said._

_littlebixuit_


	3. Chapter 3

_I feel a bit strange about writing the third chapter for a story, nobody has wrote a review for now. But I for myself wanna now what happens next and.... yeah, so I write it._

_Silly, huh?_

_Oh, yeah: _**I do not own Scooby or Shaggy or Fred or Daphne or Velma. Same for the Mystery Machine. Also, if I don't know, if the Mystery Machine will have any appearances in this story.**

_Read....Just read...._

* * *

I'm laying in my bed.

Phew.

I mean... what would you say, if you find out, that someone creepy you don't know just has turned you into a half-ghost, huh?

Ok, these... powers are crazy and every little child's wishes (don't you ever wished, you'd have super powers?), but... why?

What does these creepy guy get when I'm half ghost?

Also, he said that's me NOW, so I guess, he'd have turned anyone from the gang half-ghost, it just had depended who would run into that warehouse.

I'm still wondering, why he'd wished that it would be Velma. Where's the difference if it's Velma or me?

Also, these things, especially the intangible thing is getting on my nerve sometimes.

You'd also find it hard to sleep, when your body is sinking through the bed from time to time, wouldn't you?

I've got to get these stuff under my control. At least, the energy balls aren't working without my will, so no one is in danger from getting shot by me.

I think the guys are right.

We made the decision, that I should stay in the house until i got these powers under control, cause we all don't wanna now what would happen is I'd get invisible in the supermarket in front of the whole people there?

The worsest thoughts are crossing my mind.

About little labs where people in white work coats are examining me.

But I don't wanna stay in the house the whole time, so I should concentrate on getting these intangible and invisible under my control, so I can go outside again.

I'll try to learn it right tomorrow.

* * *

"Velma? I'd knock on your door if I could, but that's a bit hard if your fingers are going through the door always. Well, can I come in?"

Velma looked to the door to see Shaggy's hand winking towards her through it.

"One minute, okay? I'll come out then?"

"Okay. But hurry up a bit, there's something I think you should look at."

Velma put her forehead in wrinkles. What could it be? Surely, something that has something to do with the ghost thing, but what? Is one part of him invisible now always?

"Can't you tell me?" she said while searching for her clothes.

"I can tell you the story to it. I was up late night and wanted to go to the kitchen to eat something, well, I walked along the floor, but I got intangible again and went through the floor, towards the cellar. And then, uh, happened something you should better see, cause you wouldn't believe me if I told ya."

Velma, who was whole dressed now opened the door to let her jaw drop again. For a second, the thought if that's a new jaw dropping record in 24 hours for her now, crossed her mind, then it was displaced by the things she could see in front of her now.

Shaggy stood in front of her, in his ghost-half, but he didn't stood in front of her, he flew some inches over the floor, but easily holding the balance in the air as if he would stand normal on the floor somewhere. He smiled and landed soft on the ground.

"At least, another thing I've got the control over." he smiled.

"Could you stop finding new powers, my jaw is hurting from dropping so often." Velma laughed.

"Hey, what can I do against it?"

"Yeah, I mean, you're right. What can you do against it, because it was that creepy guy who did it. But I still wonder, why. I mean, it doesn't hurt you, it doesn't damage you or us in any form, so... why?"

"If I just knew that... anyway, wanna get breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Okay." An evil smile crossed his face that let Velma raise any eyebrow.

"What's in your mi- let me down!" she said when Shaggy had picked her up and started to fly towards the kitchen.

"Haha, sorry, but I just wanted to show you, what a wonderful feeling that is."

Velma lay her head askew and let the airstream flew through her hair and over her face. Shaggy was right, that was a wonderful feeling.

"Shaggy? SHAGGY!" she paniced when he flew to the kitchen door and didn't stopped. For one second, she was scared and sure, that they would bang against the door, when she remembered that Shaggy could make her intangible, too.

"RYKES!" Scooby yelled, when Shaggy flew with Velma in his arms though the door without a premonition.

"Like, Sorry, Scoob. I didn't meant to scare ya." he said and looked up to Fred and Daphne who stared at him with open jaws. "We really should invent the day of the open jaws." he laughed.

They blinked some times and shook their heads.

"So... flying is on the list also?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, but, I got the control over that. It looks a bit like all the things I can only do in... ghost form are under my control, while the things I can do always, getting intangible and invisible aren't under my control. But I think with a bit training, I can get that controlled." Shaggy answered while landing and letting Velma to the ground again.

"You should. Cause while you can't, you- "

"Yeah, I know, not go out of the house and things like that. I'm not dumb, Fred. I don't want the whole world to know that I'm a half-ghost. By the way, will you guys chase me now. At least, I'm half a ghost." Shaggy said laughing.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

Everyone, except for a dark figure outside who had listened to the conversation.

"Flying, huh? Looks like you're enjoying being a ghost. Well, not very long anymore. As soon, as you can control it, I think I have to separate you from your friends." the man said and walked away laughing quietly.

* * *

_I thought about writing, that the guy laughed maniacally, but that'd be to silly. _

_Well, also that wasn't very exciting. I just wanted to make another chapter to let you guys meet the last "power" I wanted to give Shaggy._

_Next chapter will be more exciting. I promise. Or, at least, I think so. Or hope so._

_Review....please?_

_littlebixuit_


	4. Chapter 4

_I feel a bit strange, writing a story, no one has reviewed for yet. But I like this. And I want to know, for myself, what's happening next._

_So, I'll go on writing this._

_And, if there are some of you crazy readers, who really read that stuff here, I also write it for you._

_Ehm... Right: _**I don't own Scooby or Shaggy or anyone of the gang. But I own the creepy guy. (yeah, I own a creepy guy?)**

* * *

In the next days, Shaggy seemed to be a bit depressed, because he had to stay inside the house. He loved to go out with Scooby, playing in the park or something like this, so it was hard for him to hold his word and stay inside.

On the other side, concentrating to get his powers under control meant, he could "play" with them, what made him fun also.

So the other members of Mystery Inc. saw him often pacing through the walls, concentrating on not falling through the floor and making different parts of his body, or his whole body invisible.

It took him only five days to get the full control over it, so the gang let him go out then.

"C'mon, Scoob!´Time for the park!" Scooby panted while running to Shaggy. Also he had missed the park walks with his best friend.

Not noticing, that someone was watching them, they were playing around with a ball like some little kids.

"You can control it now? Great, great. Time to go on with the plan." the man headed towards the house of the gang.

* * *

Back at Mystery Inc.'s, Shaggy was pacing around.

He had enjoyed being outside and he also enjoyed the ghost thing, but why?

Velma startled when he suddenly came to the kitchen through the door.

"Shaggy! I know, it's easier and things like this, but could you please stop walking through the doors? It's scary."

Shaggy chuckled. "Like, wow. That's the first time someone tells me, that I scare him."

Velma just rolled her eyes for an answer and watched Shaggy, making himself an extra large sandwich, when suddenly something flew through the wall from the outside and against Shaggy.

Ripping him to the ground, he and the thing rolled over it, but both directly stood up again.

The thing was a person.

To be exact, it was a ghost.

But not a ghost like Shaggy when he changed forms, a real ghost, a ghost you can see through also if he's not invisible, a ghost with an evil grim on his face.

Shaggy immediately knew, that he would need his ghost form now and changed to his black-haired form.

The ghost glared at him. "Funny, being a ghost? Not, when you're a real ghost." He shot an energy ball at Shaggy, who fast flew to the side of the room.

"You can't show your face."

Another ball.

"You have to hide yourself from the whole world."

Another ball.

"And you have to watch these awful false-ghosts, getting caught from silly Mystery Inc.!"

Another ball.

"But I can't make you a real ghost, to see what it's like."

Another ball.

"So you'll have to live under my control and the first thing you'll do is killing your friends."

Another ball. "I'd never ever do anything to my friends!" Shaggy yelled.

"Ah, I wouldn't be so sure about that, when I were you." he said and his view landed at Velma, who was watching, unable to move.

"But you're not me!" Shaggy grabbed Velma, lifted her up in his arms and flew with her through the ceiling, followed from the real ghost.

Shaggy was fast, but the ghost was faster. He grabbed Shaggy's foot, pulling him slowly back to the kitchen.

Shaggy was half through the ceiling, Velma, still in his arms, was only just about the floor. By realizing, that he was pulled back, he let her down to the ground.

"Run." he whispered and then was away, in the kitchen again.

The ghost had some special attack, he made now.

Still clutching Shaggy's foot with one hand, some red shimmer was sent out from this hand, walking up Shaggy's leg, until it was over his whole body. A cold and painful feeling came over Shaggy, like somebody would try to rip his heart out of him, his chest felt constricted.

He began to sink into unconsciousness, falling on the floor.

The ghost pulled Shaggy outside to a little truck and threw him into a special, green glimmering, cage in the backside. He turned around to the house again and went inside, to catch the other members of Mystery Inc.

It was easy for him to catch them. He just flew through walls and ceiling and caught one after the other. By hitting them on their heads with a light energy ball, they went unconscious directly. He carried them to another, bigger, but normal cage, also in the backside of the truck.

* * *

When Shaggy woke up, he saw nothing but a green glimmer around him.

"Shaggy?" a scared voice asked.

"Daphne?" he asked back.

"Yeah. Do you know where we are?"

"No. What about Velma, Scooby and Fred?" he asked and began to fumble himself towards the voice.

"They're here with me. They're still unconscious." she said.

"Ouch!" He had touched one of the strange green bar around him and pain had flew through his hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Is it just me, or am I in an other cage than you?"

"I think so. I can't see very much."

"However, this cage burns me, when I touch its bars." He saw a hand stretching to a bar near him and touching it.

"Must be a ghost cage. Probably so you can't flew through it."

Shaggy thought one minute about telling her, what the ghost had said in the kitchen, but decided against it, because he didn't want to scare her.

Then, the thing, they were driving in, stopped and the backdoor was opened.

* * *

_Uuuh, cliffhanger._

_Well, what do ya think? review... please?_

_littlebixuit_


	5. Chapter 5

_And another chapter...._

_well, what should I say. It's just... a chapter._

_Read. Enjoy. (_**I do not own Scooby or the gang or anything that belongs to them. But I own the ghost!**_)_

* * *

Shaggy looked up.

Light, coming from the outside shortly blurred his view, but after some seconds, he could make out the ghost, grabbing a chain that was bound to Shaggy's cage.

Of course, he had to take a chain, because he also couldn't touch the cage's bars.

He pulled him rough outside, not looking at Shaggy, who was thrown around in the cage, burning his skin at every contact with its bars.

Daphne watched them, disappearing out of her view. A little later, the ghost came back. He flew to the cage of the other members of Mystery Inc. and carried it out of the truck.

'I wonder if Shaggy also got stronger, cause this ghost here sure is.' she thought.

A big house came into her view, it looked rundown, the garden was grown exuberantly, some window glasses were broken or missing. All in all, it looked like it had been thrown into the air by a tornado and had fallen back to the earth again, luckily landing on the right side.

She tried not to move, so the ghost would think, that she was still unconscious, because she wasn't very keen on a talk with him. She watched through half-opened eyes, how the ghost flew through the giant entrance and down a large stair, into a basement, that looked like a lab out of a horror-monster-movie:

Strange technical things stood around, some tools on a wall and undefinable, odd colored liquids on a cupboard.

Daphne noticed, that they were on the way towards Shaggy's cage, that stood in an edge.

Shaggy was rattling at the bars, ignoring the burned skin they caused at his hands.

The ghost threw an energy ball at him that hit Shaggy in his abdomen and threw him to the back of the cage. "My slave shouldn't have burned hands." he said and threw the cage of Daphne, Fred, Velma and Scooby near Shaggy's.

"I'll never be your slave!" Shaggy yelled, jumping up and glaring angrily at the ghost.

Daphne heard some groans beside her. Fred, Velma and Scooby slowly became conscious again and directly looked around, bewildered from the situation they were in.

The ghost, noticing, that everyone was awaken, flew over to the cages.

"You're an evil maniac, aren't you? Then, why don't you tell us your plan?" Fred asked, trying to hide how scared he was.

"Well, well... you're Mystery Inc.. You're solving the greatest cases, showing everybody on the world, that there are no monsters or ghosts. But there are. You can't imagine, how hard it is, to be one. To hide from the world. But now, I won't hide anymore. I'll show the whole world, how real ghosts are. And what would be more fitting than showing it by turning one of the members of famous Mystery Inc. half-ghost, who then will help me to show the world, what life should be like. And his little friends will die, die, murdered by their own friend and their dead bodies will show everyone."

"I'll never do this! "Shaggy yelled "I'll never harm my friends!"

"We'll see..."

Daphne, Fred, Velma and Scooby stared at each other in shock.

Shaggy should kill them?

* * *

I can't. And I won't.

No matter what that guy's going to do with me, I won't hurt them.

I can't hurt them.

I kick the cage I'm in.

One time, two times, three, four.

It feels good.

"Shaggy?" a soft voice from the cage besides me. "Stop doing that, please."

I walk to Velma as near as I can

She looks scared. Scared and ....sad. Ignoring, that they are burning me, I clutch the bars from my cage.

"Im scared." she whispers.

"Don't be. I'll never harm you." I whisper back.

"I know. But what this guy is planning doesn't agrees with that." tears begin to run down her cheeks.

"I'll get us out here somehow. I swear." I stretch my arm out of the cage. She does the same and we, hardly, but we are able to touch each other's fingertips.

Some little ball is thrown into my cage, sending out a strange scent.

My head hurts.

I fell down to the ground.

Why can't I move anything?

* * *

They all had to watch, how Shaggy got immovable, caused from the little ball. The ghost opened the cage and pulled him to some strange gadget, bounding him on a table.

Shaggy quickly was able to move again, but since he was bound to the gadget, it didn't matter.

The ghost bound another strap around his head, fixing it completely to the table. He connected some cables to Shaggy's head.

Velma knew, Shaggy was trying to get intangible, to do anything to come away from there, but somehow, probably caused of the straps he was fixed with, his ghost powers wouldn't work, so Shaggy could do nothing but staring at the ghost, pure hate in his eyes.

When the ghost activated the machine, Shaggy began to scream.

It got louder and more painful with every second.

Soon, Velma had to cover her ears with her hands, not willing to hear the scream, that shred her innerly.

She didn't know how long it was. It could have been a minute. It could have been an hour. She couldn't tell.

Finally, it stopped.

The ghost removed the straps and told Shaggy to stand up.

He did so and now, the gang could catch a look at his eyes.

They were red.

Red and emotionless.

The ghost smiled. He pointed to their cage.

"Kill them."

Shaggy walked over to the cage.

His hands formed a big, green energy ball, ready to throw it at them.

But he didn't.

Something hold him back.

"Kill them!" the ghost yelled.

Shaggy began to sweat.

Memories came up in front of his inner eye. He and the ones in the cage, together, as friends. A glimmer of affection flew over his face.

And Velma noticed it.

"Shaggy? I know you're there." the red-eyed Shaggy turned towards her, something deep in his mind had recognized her voice. "Don't do it. I know, that you don't have to do it, that you can fight it. And you know, too. So fight it."

Shaggy sweated even more.

Indecision was in his view. More and more memories came up.

"KILL THEM!" the ghost yelled again.

Shaggy closed his eyes and threw the energy ball.

* * *

_Guess what happens._

_I know it.... but I have to write it first (duh!)_

_Apps: I know, too. Well Shaggy..._

_Me: Don't even think about it!_

_Apps: okay, okay... I know, It would destroy the cliffhanger._

_Me: You got the idea. Yeah. that was this chapter. Can take me a while to upload another one, sorry beforehand. Review, please._

_littlebixuit_


	6. Chapter 6

_Nee-hext chapter..... nee-hext chapter....._

_yeah... this is like next chapter but the next in long saying._

_Well, you got it, yes, it's the next chapter (very hard to figure out)._

_Enjoy it!_

**I do not own Scooby or the gang. And slowly, the things I can write to make this sentence here a little bit funny are ending. Duh!**

* * *

Before Shaggy's energy ball hit his aim, he opened his eyes.

They were bilious green again.

And the surprised ghost flew against the next wall by getting hit from the green glowing ball.

"That's it!" the ghost screamed. "I'll kill you now and then I'll kill them!" he pointed to Velma, Daphne, Fred and Scooby.

"Just try to!" Shaggy yelled back and avoided an energy ball from the ghost.

Soon the air was filled with green and red energy.

Shaggy's mind was filled with thoughts about how he could get the others out there and about how he could finally defeat the ghost.

Sure, he sometimes hit him with an energy ball, but that just threw him away shortly. He needed to get something to catch him. His view flew around. It fell on something green in a box. By looking nearer at it, he smiled when he saw what it was.

He decided, that he'd shot the ghost down and Fred, because he loved it that much could take these thing with the others and... yeah, that'd work.

But first, he had to get them out of the cage to start with his plan.

He shot on the ghost from an angle, that'd cause the ghost to fall onto the table, Shaggy had been lying on before. He knew, that wouldn't hold him very long, but since the ghost-power-stealing strap-things were lying on it, he'd need some time.

The ghost flew exactly on the table and Shaggy dashed to the cage.

They all smiled at him. He smiled back, flew through the cage and grabbed Velma and Daphne each with one hand. He pulled them through the cage, making them intangible, too. Next, he did the same thing with Fred and Scooby. Their smiles grew wider, but vanished, when they heard, that the ghost had stood up again.

"Wanna help me?" Shaggy asked and pointed over to the box, the green glowing thing was in. "You'll know how to." he said with a twinkle and flew away to fight with the ghost again.

Directly, they ran over to the box. Fred pulled the thing out of it and smiled. "Shaggy was right. We sure know how to handle with this."

Meanwhile, Shaggy and the ghost were throwing energy balls at each other in the air again. Out of the corner of his eyes, Shaggy saw the others running to get behind some machines. If he shot the ghost down to them, it would be very easy for them to get him.

"Ya know? You're really getting on my nerves now." he said. The ghost raised an eyebrow.

"What'll you do? Catch me?" he said with a loud laughing.

"Exactly!" Shaggy answered and shot the ghost to the ground.

Right when he wanted to fly away again, a green glowing net flew over the ghost. He couldn't move anymore. They had defeated him.

"Who's the one laughing now?" Shaggy said and smiled.

He flew to the others and quickly got himself into a group-hug. "Alright, alright, I may be half-ghost, but I still need to breath!" he said and the others let go of him.

"Um... anyone want some pancakes?" he asked.

"Reah!" Scooby answered. "Ranrakes!" They all laughed.

Before they left, Fred, Velma and Daphne quickly wrapped the net tighter around the ghost and carried him over to the anti-ghost cage, Shaggy had been in before. Since the net caused ghosts to get immovable, Shaggy couldn't help them.

They lay him down on the ground, closed the door and then walked outside the creepy house.

"I still wonder... I mean... real-life ghosts... how?" Velma questioned.

"Can't you just, like, accept it?" Shaggy asked her. "I mean, you have the perfect prove directly in front of your nose. And the how... can't we let this one mystery unsolved? The ghost thing got you and me in enough trouble now, didn't it?"

"Think you're right. Well, that'd be the first unsolved mystery of Mystery Inc."

"Maybe, but since no one knows about it, no one can say, that we haven't solved it." Daphne added.

"I think, we should let this topic fall now and better discuss about eating self-made pancakes ore driving to some spot to buy it."

"Self-made." everyone answered Shaggy's question (Scooby's answer sounded more like "Relf-rade.").

* * *

It's night now.

Lying in my bed, I think about this all. Ghost stuff and... well, ya know.

Or maybe you don't.

Well, through this mystery, something changed.

But how am I going to tell her?

I know something.

I walk through my door and go to knock on hers.

"Are you still awaken?" I ask her.

"Yeah. Come in." I get in through the door. She's lying on her bed and it doesn't looks like she had got some sleep, exactly like me, she looks as in thoughts.

"Um... How 'bout you get something warmer to wear?" I ask.

"Uh... okay..." she looks at me like I am crazy, but gets a jacket out of her wardrobe. When she's wearing it, I change to ghost form.

"Shaggy? What do you-" she cuts her sentence, when I fly over to her and lift her up to hold her in my arms.

"I wanna make a little flight with you. Since I know, you're not afraid of heights, are ya?"

"No."

"Great." With that words, I fly with her through her wall and start my flight over Coolsville. We come over the mall the park and other spots we know.

"That's so beautiful." she says, enjoying the view, she got from the air.

Shall I? Shall I not? I'm fighting with myself.

But when she looks into my face and smiles, I can't held myself any longer.

I kiss her.

**FIN**

* * *

_Yeah. That was it._

_I like the end. Maybe you don't like the Shelma turn it has at the end, but since I'm Shelma-high, I like it._

_Do you, too (what a rhyme xD) ?_

_Review, please._

_Please?_

_littlebixuit_


End file.
